The Troubled Beauty
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Alex was cursed as a child by Maleficent and moved to a cottage in the woods. Mitchie is Maleficents daughter. Alex and Mitchie fall in love, but everyones against them. Thay have to survive throu their nightmares, and find a way to their dreams. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney does.**_

_**Haha okay, well this kinda has the plot of Sleeping Beauty, but with my twists. Its Alex and Mitchie of course cuz you know how much we love them and how we want them together in real life and not with some stupid boyfriend. -_- .... Mitchie is the daughter of Maleficent but doesnt want to take over her mothers evil duties. Alex is the innocent princess ^_^ Give it a gander. Review if you would like : D**_

_

* * *

_

___No One's POV_

It had been almost sixteen years now, and for King Jerry and Queen Teresa it meant they would get their dear darling Princess Alex back. She had been sent away after the evil maniacle witch Maleficent had cursed her when she was just born. She had been taken care of by the three good fairies Flora, Merrywheather and Fauna in a cottage deep into the English woods. They had never told her she was a princess, she was told she was nothing but a peasant girl who's parents had died from a disease. She was sent to pick berries as a distiction for the fairies to prepare to for their upcoming announcement to Alex in the next days.

_Alex's POV_

I knew they were up to something as soon as they had told me to pick berries, I had picked so many yesterday we had them stocked and overflowing in the cupboards. I didn't argue and went for the walk they suggested, I knew they were planning something special or a suprise, it was my birthday in a few days after all. I swung my basket in the air and over my head while adjusting my white cotton skirt and my cream colored blouse, pushing my long black hair from my eyes so I could see my path. I walked across the small wooden bridge passing over the minuscule flowing river. I started singing, it was my favorite thing to do on walks, even if it was only 9:00 am.

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream_

I repeated the verse until I looked around to see animals and woodland creatures following my melodic voice. I smiled and they accepted my offer to walk with me, there happy chirping made me sing louder and as beautifully as I could. I picked a gracious number of berries along the way and walked to a wider area of the river. I sat down on a rock, still singing, I dropped my basket on the floor on the way and took off my shawl and my leather corset. I slipped out of my skirt and dipped my toe into the water, it was a luke warm welcoming temperature. I slid into the water with no clothes on, the water kissing my body as it flowed over every body part. A few animals joined in with my swim, splashing around cheerfully.

I heard a twig snap and I swam quietly to the bank, attempting to cover myself, I knew it was innapropriate for another human to see me this way. I saw a young man exit from some bushes, the angle he was at stopped me from seeing his face. He had a black tight cotton V-Neck shirt and a leather lower than the first shirt V-Neck vest on top of that went just past her upper thigh. He had tight lack pants on top of that, and brown leather boots. He had a huge long sword attatched to his hip in a decorated black leather casing. Leather was a huge sign of wealth and depending on this man's amount of it, i'd say he was a soldier, or his father was. He examined the clothes on the floor and turned around. It was not a man, but a young girl, about my age. She had dark brown almost black hair that curled around her face. Toned muscled legs which were shown through her tight pants that stretched tight over her butt. Her shirts were cut low showing her tanned cleavage. My breath hitched in my throat, I have never seen a more gorgeous woman in all my life, even if I had only seen a few. She tip-toed around my clothes and bent down, her black robust horse had walked over. It mirrored her looks, black hair, strong and intimidating. Her horse whinied and she walked over to him, pulling him along till he met the water bank and he dipped his head down and drank. She left him and walked to the clothes, she picked them up. I was about to tell her to not touch them and that the were mine, but she started folding them and layed them by a few rocks. She spoke, it was strong, yet it was majestical to my ears.

"I hope the girl of these clothes are unharmed." Her horse whinied and nodded its head up and down. My hands slipped from its placement against the slippery rocks and I fell back into the water, the horse must have seen me since it walked over to the young girl. It nudged her with its head

"What is it Falcon?" It grabbed her shirt with its mouth and dragged her to the river bank. It stopped there and she looked at him, it nudged her hard once again until she fell into the water. She yelped and stumbled around in the water.

"Falcon, what was that for?" She shouted. He whinied again and she looked down at her pants and boots. She looked up and met my gaze, I dipped lower into the water so she couldn't see my body. She walked towards me and I shifted back.

"No, don't be scared, i'm no threat. I won't hurt you." She proclaimed softly. My eyes darted towards her sword and her gaze. She noticed and looked down at her sword.

"It's okay, i'll get rid of it." She undid her belt latch and threw it onshore. Her belt was now open, and she reached down to her leg and pulled up her pant leg, revealing a small dagger, she pulled off the case with the small knife in it and threw that too onto the land.

"Ummm, you are kind of under dresssed, i'll leave you to get dressed." She turned around and walked back onto shore. I stood up and saw her at her horses side carry sack, she pulled out two white pieces of sqaure fabric, they looked quite fluffy. I was picking up my clothes and I saw her walk over to me, her head down in respect. She passed me one, and walked over too a tree and draped it over the best branch she could find to make it like a private dressing room. She walked back over to her horse, patted its neck, and kneeled down on the floor by her horse opposite to were I was. Her horse too sat on its knees and rested its head down. I quickly walked behind the makeshift cover and dried myself with her towel, it was soft on my skin and left an overall rose scent. I pulled on my clothes, tightened the strings on my leather corset and walked out. She must of heard movement since she stood up.

"Can I turn around?" She asked politely.

"Yes." I whispered softly, unsure of my voice.

She turned around slowly and took the towels from my hands gently, folded them and placed them back in her side carry bag. She walked over to me and smiled.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"I wanted to get away from my mother, I needed a break from her abuse." She replied, looking at the ground embarassed.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." She smiled softly again and I gasped. She was so beautiful, she was like a goddess, yet I could sense there was something dark lurking beneath her alluring and intoxicating demeanor.

"Umm, do you need a ride home?" She asked pointing to her horse.

"Umm, no, its okay, i'm not supposed to be home for a while."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Thank you. You didn't catch it because I didn't tell you it."

"Your welcome. Oh, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You haven't, I should be going, i'm not allowed to talk to strangers." She looked hurt.

"But I won't hurt you, i've even layed down all my weapons." She said, pointing to her sword and dagger.

"Yes, but I must be going." I turned around quickly and grabbed my basket. I could hear her shouting after me and soon it got louder and louder as she got closer. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her. I had dreamed of this moment, where my Prince Charming had pulled me into his arms, his hands around my waist and back, and leaned down to give me true loves first kiss. I never imagined my Prince Charming would be a Woman Soldier. I looked at her face, her dark brown eyes melting me like chocolate, her hands ran down from my shoulders to my sides down to the small in my back and rested on my hips and waist. She leaned in slightly and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, she quickly pulled back, removing her hands and standing at least three feet from me.

"I'm so sorry, I shoudn't have done that." She apologized and looked down.

"No, it's okay, I let it happen." She looked up hopefully. "Why did you do that?" I asked softly.

"I like you, in a way a man would love a woman." She looked embarassed, and I blushed.

"Your a sapphist?" She nodded and blushed. A sapphist was a name for a woman who loved women. It wasn't a sin from what I had heard, but it wasn't highly respected or liked either.

"I'm okay with that." She smiled yet keeped her head down.

"I didn't mean to do that or to force anything upon you."

"You didn't, I don't mind at all." I admitted honestly. She picked up her weapons from the grass and put them on her horse. Her horse huffed and pushed her with his head, all the way till she was in front of me till he gave her one more nudge and she was pushed into me. Our chests were touching and I could feel her hot breath on my lips. She put her hands on my waist when I stumbled to balance me. I could feel her strong muscles, they flexed when she moved her arms and I pulled her into a hug. Her arms were a little low on the hug, just above my butt, my arms were under her shoulder then curving up to her shoulderblades. I could feel everything tingling while she caressed the my hips and back. I sighed into her hug, it was so perfect and peaceful. She broke the peaceful silence by asking a question.

"Can I know your name?"

"Alex, the name's Alex."

"That's a pretty name." I smiled, she was so kind.

"Can I know yours?" She tightened her hug.

"My name's Mitchie."

I stopped, Mitchie was the name. The name of the daughter of Maleficent. She was cursed to follow her mothers footsteps of evil. I had only ever lived in the cottage and yet I knew who she was. Merrywheather had once told me about her even though she wasn't supposed to. She told me she was to inherit her mothers magic wand and to continue her mothers rain of terror on the world. I pulled back from the hug and took some steps back.

"Mitchie? Like Maleficent? The 'Mistress of Evils' daughters?" She cringed and nodded. I stepped back more until I fell over my basket, she reached her hand out and I recoiled.

"No, please don't Alex. I'm not like her. I don't wanna hurt anybody." She begged.

"Your her daughter. If you don't wanna hurt anybody, why do you carry a sword?"

"I may be her daughter but I didn't want to be. I only carry the sword for protection Alex."

"Leave me alone," She stepped towards me. "No, don't come near me." I shouted. I was still on the floor trying to crawl away. She ran over to me and knelt down, her hand on my inner thigh. She looked so innocent and honest.

"No, Alex. I won't hurt you. I promise. Please, just listen to me."

"I can't Mitchie. Maleficent has killed people. I can't do this." I looked at her. Her shirts were barely covering anything, leaving little to my imagination. Her pants and boots were still a little wet from were she was pushed in the water and her belt still unhooked. Her lips were only inches from mine, her breasts were heaving up and down in anticipation from what I was going to say or do next. I grabbed the collar of her shirt and kissed her. It was the first kiss of my life and it was amazing. Her lips were soft and yet muscular, extremely sweet but delicious. I pulled her on top of me, her hips in between my open legs, my skirt was ruffled up and it only made things hotter. She put her hands beside my head as she crawled on top of me properly and more fully. I moaned at the feeling of her weight on my center, it was experiencing a tingling and pulsing sensation that was extremely knew to me. She smiled into the kiss and I grabbed her hair in my hands. We pulled back slowly, our lips smacking when they disconnected.

"Wow..." She said and I breathed out heavily.

"Yeah... I... but... what does this make us?" I asked.

"I wanna be with you, that's what it is. Will you be my girlfriend?" She replied back.

"Yes." I answered.

She smiled and pecked my lips before starting to stand up. She wrapped her arms around my back and under the back of my knees and stood up with me and her arms. She gently placed me down on the ground and grabbed my hand.

"I heard you singing before, your voice is so beautiful," I blushed and looked down but she pulled my head up with her chin."Would you sing for me?" I nodded and she pulled me along with her, dancing.

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream_

We danced along the river bank, she had taken off her boots and she had carefully layed me down on the ground and removed my shoes so we could feel the grass beneath her feet. She had kissed me countless times and she had even pinned me against a tree at one time. Our romantic dance had been cut short when I heard a voice call my name.

"Alex?!" It was a softer voice, but still concerned. There voice still sounded pretty far away.

"Oh no, its my Aunties!" I whispered worriedly.

"That's nothing to worry about. They just know Maleficent had a daughter, not what she looks like." She reassured me.

"It's not that, i'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Her eyes widened and she looked around.

"When will I see you again?" She asked. I was trying to find my clothes and shoes that she had taken off of me and

"Tomorrow night, the cottage in the glades, second floor window, meet me there at 12:00." She nodded and I kissed her goodbye. I finally found my shoes and began to run away but Flora, Fauna and MerryWheather entered the meadow. Mitchie had grabbed her stuff and jumped onto her horse and began to ride away.

"Oh no you don't!" Merrywheather pulled out a white stick that sparkled vibrantly and she pointed it at Mitchie. The sparkly glitter flew out from the tip of the white wand chased after her. She was pulled from the back of Falcon and thrown to the ground and landed violently.

"No!" I screamed. She was rolling over in pain and Falcon came over and sniffed her to see if she was okay.

"Who is this man?" Fauna screamed at me. Flora pointed her wand at Mitchie and she floated over. She flickered her glance at me and glared at the three fairies.

"Oh, well, who is this girl?" Fauna asked.

"A stranger, I do not know who she is." I looked at her apologetically and she gave me an understanding look.

"What is your name?" Flora asked Mitchie.

"That does not concern you, fairy." Mitchie replied. The fairies rolled their eyes.

"Get this stupid goof to tell me nothing but the truth." Fauna recited and a glitter sputtered out from her wand. It encircled Mitchie and she ground her teeth together.

"What is your name?" Flora repeated.

"Hgmgff!" Mitchie murmered.

"Dark magic is the only way she could be powerful enough to resist the spells." Fauna said, MerryWeather told her to repeat the spell and ask again. She did, and this time it worked.

"My name is Mitchie." She ground out through her teeth.

"Who are you?!" Flora screamed.

"Daughter of Maleficent." She ground out again. The three fairies looked at each other, they turned to her.

"How do you know Alex?"

"I met her here, in these woods."

"What do you know about her?" MerryWeather asked.

"She had the most beautiful voice, she lives in the cottage in the glands and she's my girlfriend." Mitchie said.

"Girlfriend?!" They all screamed, "Is this true?"

"Yes." I whispered.

They dropped Mitchie from her grip and she fell to the floor, writhing in pain, they were torturing her.

"You will never see her again. Ever! Get her out of here!" Flora screamed and they dragged me away, all the while watching them torture her. I screamed after her, and for her. They left her screaming in pain on the floor. They told me I couldn't see her anymore, that we were no longer in a relationship. They also told me why, that her mother had cursed me as a child, saying that when I touched a spinning wheel on my six-teenth birthday that I would die. They told me I was a princess of the King and Queen and that they were taking me to her tonight. They packed their stuff and we took off. I was thinking about Mitchie the whole time, she was supposed to meet me at the cottage tomorrow night. They had also told me I was betrothed to a Prince, I gagged at the thought. They took me throu the quiet castle, and to my royal dressing room. They left to let all this information sink in, I was crying my heart out in moments.

I felt a certain pull towards the green wall that had lit up, I walked through and saw a woman dressed in devil horns with a staff. I was entranced by this woman and followed her voice. I walked through the hall and heard quiet voices calling my name. I walked to the spinning wheel the woman was telling me to touch, I reached my finger out and only hesitated for a moment before thrusting my finger onto the point. I felt a pain rip through my body before I fell to the ground, it circled in my mind and the last thing I saw as I looked to the sky was Maleficent's face, staring back at me. And soon after I felt death's cold embrace grab me by the heart and drag me down with it.

* * *

Okay, its 5:48 in the morning, hope you like this story :)

Review if you would like ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you thousand lies for reviewing - I think they are just perfect for fairytales since their perfect together. ^_^**_

_**I'm so glad you like it :)**_

_**LusciousLife - thank you so much for reviewing :) **_

_**I know its been really long since ive updated but the girl im in love with suddenly told me she was straight after she was saying she was bi for a couple months and broke my heart. My consellor recomended taking some time off and ordered my parents to 'relieve' me of my stress, apparantly taking away my ipod and laptop will help -_- Sorry, just venting, on with the story.... :)**_

_

* * *

_

_Maleficent's POV_

I had successfully captured Alex and sent her into a deep frozen eternal sleep. She couldn't wake up until her true love wakes her, I was going to stop that though. I would await in the cottage for her betrothed prissy prince to come and visit her. Then there I would take her true love and lock her in my dungeon, where there I would kill him myself. I could not let anything ruin my plans, I soon would be handing over my rane and my wand to my daughter Mitchie. I was harsh to her, but it was only to make sure she was strong enough and smart enough to handle everything. I didn't exactly know why she wore a man's clothes adjusted to her body. She was good at fighting, she was like my personal body guard, even though I could definetly fend for myself. Mitchie had left, saying she was going for a horse ride. She had left in her best clothes, her best black leather boots and her black leather V-Neck cover with a low cut white tight shirt and her best white pants. I let her leave and returned to my duties, I had to prepare to for the capture of her prince.

_Mitchie's POV_

I was so excited, even though we weren't allowed to see each other, I couldn't wait. She had overcome the fact that my mother was the Evil Witch who had cursed her when she was younger. I wore my best clothes and made myself as presentable and as pretty as I can. I fixed up Falcon and rode out. The travel was from the Forbidden Castle all they way to the cottage which took an hour to ride on horse. I left at 7:00, making it look like it was an innocent horse ride. I hung around the river where we first met, hugged and kissed. I got a little bored so I slowly cantered towards the cottage at around 11:25. I reached it a 11:55 and looked to her window. There was no light on, actually, the whole house had no lights on. It was eerily quiet, way too quiet. I knocked on the front door, when no one answered I broke the lock and entered quietly. I took a few steps in and when I heard a shuffle I pulled out my sword.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

""GET HIM!" I heard a voice shout, I knew that voice. It couldn't be, could it?

Multiple people jumped on me, grabbing with their strong arms, I punched them off, flailing my arms, stabbing one or two before they grabbed my wrist and turning it in pain and I dropped it to the floor. Their screams pierced my ears, it was so shrill it hurt. I knew who's screams those were, they were Maleficents minions, the creatures of the deep that served her loyally. I felt a strong whip lashed around my kneck, I attempted trying to rip it from my throat, prying my fingers underneath. A creature jumped on my back and I stumbled forward. I felt a whip latch around my hands and my ankles. Violently, a minion punched me in the stomach and then in the face, I let out a pained scream. They pulled at the leather whips around my kneck, forcing me to crawl to the ground, it was cutting off my oxygen supply. They pulled the ties at my ankles, tripping me and pinning me to the ground. They sat upon me, preventing me from standing up.

"Stand him up." Her voice boomed again. I was thrust up, the ropes still tying me up and there was a dagger to my throat. I heard a loud smash and a green light illuminated the whole room. Her magical staff peered near my face as I looked down, avoiding her glare. Her sharp nails pierced into my chin and she pulled my head up.

"Mitchie?" She hissed.

"What?" I growled back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing, I came across the place, wondered what was in here?"

"You lie! Your here for her! Aren't you?! Alex, the perfect princess you must have met her. You did didn't you?" She screamed.

"YES! I met Alex, I was here to meet her!" She cringed in disgust when I answered her.

"My own daughter?! Fratinizing with our greatest enemy. You should be ashamed!" She is more calmly yet it was overfilling with anger. "What are you doing here?" She added.

"Visiting." I said honestly.

"WHY!?"

"I like her, no I don't like her, I love her." She screamed and slapped me in the face.

"I knew something was up. I never knew you were a sapphist, and I would have been fine with it, IF YOU WEREN'T IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY! TAKE HER AWAY!" They dragged me out the door, they took my horse too. She lead me back to the castle, threw me in the dungeon and left me to die.

A while later her royal slave crow came and looked at me through the dungeon door peep hole.

"Bring me my mother. Now. I have to speak to her." I ordered maliciously. It cawed a few times and turned around and flew off quickly. I had a plan, and I knew it just might work.

"What is it?" Maleficent's voice boomed from behind the door.

"I want to kill her. She made me feel something that I can never have. I want to kill her for her vile deeds. I want to kill Alex." I stated plainly. She widened her eyes and looked shocked. I guess I could understand, less than a few hours ago I had told her I was in love with the girl. She looked deep in a trance as she was comtemplating the idea.

"I shall let you free to kill her, but be warned Mitchie. If I do not have her head with in the next two days on a platter, it will be your head instead. Marks my words Mitchie." She proclaimed. I nodded and she opened the door hesitantly. She order a guard to escort me out of the castle. The thick layers of blood and grime oozed from the filthy walls, the green signature fire of Maleficent burned brightly as I watched a vibrant bonfire. The green light contrasted against my mother's pale skin tone as I watched her take her throne above the flames, she looked the picture perfect evil mistress she was known to be. Her greasy dark pig guard walked me to my horse, returning my weapons to me along the way. He snorted in digust and and annoyance as he obviously had to miss the party that was rampaging in the dirty castle. I looked the opposite of the castle, while it looked absolutely downright disgusting, retched, uncared for and broken; I looked clean, healthy and normal. I sent away her minion and jumped upon my horse, he whinied and I kicked his sides to make him gallop away.

"I'm not sorry mother, but I cannot kill Alex. I love her with all my heart and soul." I whispered to no one as I rode into the warm light, away from the darkness of the depths of my own castle.

_No One's POV_

The three good fairies had layed Alex down in the tallest tower. They had mystically enchanted the town for she was late for their arrival, if they were asleep no one would know if Alex was her yet. They sprinkled their dust and the town became silent, the distant snores of men and woman under their spell. The city slept in a blue haze, people fallen to the floor sleeping, others leant upon others. Many had been stopped in the middle of chores or doing their duty, leaving them in funny positions.

They sat by her side, waiting for the possibility of her waking. She was part of the living dead now. Her face was a ghastly pale and the rosy red shine of her lips had died along with her. Only true loves kiss could wake her now.

"The Prince?" Flora shouted.

"What about him?" Fauna questioned. She had no one else in her mind but their dear Alex, who now layed in a coma like situation in front of them.

"True loves kiss! He can wake her up! We must go and retrieve him and he shall give her true loves first kiss." Merrywhether figured out. They gasped, why hadn't they thought of this before? They jumped from the highest window and flew to the kingdom of her supposed lover. They reached the palace of his Kingdom, finding him practicing his swordmanship.

"Prince Phillip, we need your help. Alex is under a cursed spell that only your lips can break. Come with us quickly, we'll explain more along our travels." Fauna pleaded. He hesitantly followed along on his trusty steed. They reached their kingdom where Alex lay asleep.

"What happened here?" Phillip questioned, obviously noticing the many bodies around the castle unconcious. It must have been an enemies sight to see. The castle completed unguarded, everyone seemingly completely oblivious must be a dream come true for a few. They trudged up the countless stairs and through the long corridors, finally bursting through the doors to see her. Her hands limply placed upon her chest, her hair neatly sprawled across the pillow, and a peaceful demeanor on her on her otherwise dead visage.

"Kiss thy lips Phillip and be the one to wake her from this horrid nightmare." Flora coaxed. He took small steps forward, his heart beating fast. This is what he had wanted, her body all along. He met her before, he ignored her thoughtful and kind personality and all he saw was her trim figure and lucious currves. He sat on the bed, cupping her cheek, he leaned forward and their lips met. A spark tingled for him, yet nothing happened for her. He broke apart their lips. She still was unconcious, no life had been restored to her at all.

"What's wrong? Why isn't she awake?" Phillip exclaimed loudly.

"It seems Phillip, your not her true love." Merryweather said blandly. All the fairies glanced at each other, worried expressions crossed all their faces.

"Take him back MerryWheather." Fauna ordered. She nodded and as quick as a whip, sent his royal uselessness back to his kingdom using her wand.

"If Phillip isn't her true love, who is?" Flora asked. They stood in a thinking silence before they all gasped, jaws wide open, Merryweather even dropped her wand.

"Oh no! What if it's the girl from the forest, Mitchie?" Fauna questioned.

"It can't be, we won't let it be." Merryweather announced.

"What if it was? Then she wouldn't be able to awake from this spell." Fauna said.

"I don't know what to do, but if it involves Mitchie, we cannot allow it. It would go against everything we've done to keep her safe for the past sixteen years." They all agreed and left the tower looking for her true love. They were oblivious to the shadow lurking in the corner, listening to their conversation.

_Mitchie's POV_

I watched the stupid three fairies walk by me. I was practically right out in the open, and they didn't even notice me. I ran around the corner hastily so I wouldn't get caught if they walked back and entered the tower room. My stomach had the butterflies and they got worse every step I took. I had my head down on the last step expecting to see a suprised Alex. Yet I was the one surprised. She lay on the bed, pale, not breathing, her lips had lost their color and shine. I could fell the lump in my throat fall to my heart, and my heart to my sick stomach. I slowly took small steps to the bed, sitting gently on the side, caressing her cheek. I leaned forward, I had to kiss her one more time, even if she wasn't alive. Just as our lips connected, I heard voices.

"I've just left my wand up there, i'll go get it." A voice said very clearly, just from a few feet away. I ignored the inferior sounds until I was violently threw from her bedside, hitting the wall with a loud thump, my head bashing against the concrete.

"What is she doing here?" A short and plump fairy in a blue dress screamed.

I rolled my eyes dramtically and looked at Alex. Her eyes fluttered and she slowly twitched to life.

"Mitchie?" She asked before all I hear was screaming and a bright white light surrounded me, then it all faded to darkness.


End file.
